


Why

by YaoiBatman



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Raito doesn't leave L after he's proven innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why

"Raito, you are free now." L made no attempt to turn away from the laptop nor the pile of cakes in front of him. "Yet you remain here."

Raito, who was currently looking through charts of the first Kira killings, looked at L out of the corner of his eye. “How else am I to help if I don't stay?”

L finally stopped typing, turning to look at Raito eyes directly, his thumb automatically coming to meet his lip. “You are no longer a suspect. What reason do you have to continue this investigation?”

Pausing, Raito looked fully at the man in front of him, taking in his appearance. Crumpled, unwashed jean and a white shirt that outlined his emaciated body. His feet were bare and pressed against the end of his chair with his left arm wrapped around his knees, holding up his legs in an almost uncomfortable appearance. His other hand laid against the top of L's knees, thumb sliding against his lips. And Raito was more attracted to this than any girl he's ever met.

Making a decision, Raito finally met L's eyes. “Until we catch Kira I will not leave your side.”

“Kira is too intelligent to be caught anytime soon.” L didn't sound disappointed.


End file.
